


Chocolate Peach

by sekaizinnias



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaizinnias/pseuds/sekaizinnias
Summary: Sehun regrets signing up as a sugar baby





	Chocolate Peach

 

 

 

Sehun hesitates in front of his laptop screen. His mind is blank and confused when the webpage loads. He needs to sign up. His heart insists that he closes the window but his mind encourages him to click on the sign up button.

 

-username-

 

Sehun feels strange tingle over his back when he's required to fill in a username. Again, his thumping heart tells him that this is all a bad decision. However his mind replays the scene of his best friend telling him about it. Sehun wants something like that so that's why he's here. His eyes read the website's name - DaddiesOfDreams

 

The heat on Sehun's cheeks gets uncomfortable but it doesn't stop the desire deep down in his confused heart for wanting a daddy. He can't bring himself to say the word - Sugar Daddy but he wants one for himself.

 

With a deep breath and a fixed determination, Sehun brings the cursor to the blank column.

 

-username-

 

He rakes his mind for ideas to have a good username. His instagram and twitter usernames are cliché; name and the year he's born. This time he wants something special.

 

\- Baby Boy -

 

Sehun types it out and stares at it until 5 long seconds he starts to cringe. He deletes it off.

 

\- BubbleBaby -

 

Sehun stares at the new username, telling himself the reason for the name. Bubble because he loves bubble tea and baby because, he can't type man. His daddy will want a baby.

 

The next step, Sehun fills his email address and clicks the sign up button. He waits and the confirmation email is sent. Sehun activates his membership from the email and is linked to the profile page.

 

\- Picture -

\- Age -

\- Height -

\- Occupation -

\- Kinks -

\- Daddy preferance -

\- Negatives -

 

Sehun gulps, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

 

\- Picture -

 

He will need to upload a picture of himself. He scrolls through his phone for a decent picture of himself. He frowns when there's none. Most of his pictures are with his best friend. Sehun then reminds himself to be brave and poses for a selfie. He checks himself out through the camera, adjusting his hair and finds the right angle. Sehun takes the shot and sulks when his picture shows nothing about wanting to have a daddy. Sehun stands up and lies down on his bed. He hugs his bolster, gets the camera to show only half his face. He captures the moment. Sehun checks the picture and smiles satisfyingly with the result. He didn't think his hair would look messy, his lips would look red.

 

He prays for the best daddy to find him.

 

Sehun uploads the picture and moves to fill the next detail. His age, height and occupation.

 

\- 23

\- 183cm

\- College student.

 

Sehun realizes it didn't ask for his real name. He tells himself that there must be reasons for not revealing names to one another.

 

The next details have Sehun blushing and nervous. He doesn't know his kinks. He quickly opens another tab and searches for types of kinks he could relate with himself. Sehun spends ten minutes going through all the kink lists and he goes back to his profile and chooses the closest for himself

 

Kinks

\- kissing, skinship, blindfolds

 

Sehun remembers the rush of adrenaline when his friend blindfolded him and he had to look for another friend. Sehun knows that the situations will be completely different with his daddy. His daddy might blindfold him for other reasons. Sehun stops himself from blushing.

 

\- Daddy preferance

 

Sehun fills this column easily and quickly. He knew what he wanted in his daddy.

 

\- I need my daddy to be there for me. I need my daddy to be possessive. I need daddy to spoil me and i need daddy to protect me.

 

Sehun reads back what he wrote. His lips form a straight line as he reads it. It doesn't matter if his needs doesn't really sound like in a need of a sugar daddy. He's trying his luck and if he's lucky, he'll get one.

 

Sehun moves to the last column.

 

\- Negatives

 

Again, he didn't waste any time writing what he doesn't want in his daddy.

 

\- violence, toys, bdsm

 

Sehun shudders imagining if he gets abused, forced by his daddy. The sudden fear makes Sehun regret signing up for a sugar daddy and before he could even go back to his self-pity state, hia profile page is set and is now published for available daddies.

 

Sehun shivers.

 

He quickly closes the window and shuts his laptop. "What have i done?" he whispers to himself, unable to stop the building shiver in his bone.

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun forgets about DaddiesOfDreams and his application. Or that's what he tells himself. He doesn't check if his profile manages to get any attention or did any available daddy try contacting him. He stays away. It was a moment thing and he regrets it. He's not someone who needs a daddy and he's not weak. He doesn't need a daddy.

 

A week later, Sehun meets his best friend at their most frequently visited cafe. Sehun spots his best friend coming out of an expensive car which Sehun concludes is, the daddy's. His best friend, Baekhyun walks in to Sehun, happily waving his way towards Sehun. "You seem unusually excited." Sehun speaks as soon as his friend sits.

 

Baekhyun smiles gleefully, showing Sehun a few notes of cash. "Daddy gave me some pocket money."

 

Sehun blocks his mind from reminding him of what he had done a week before. "I hope he's okay with you spending his money." Sehun tells, tapping his finger on the table as he looks through the menu.

 

"He's the daddy. Of course he has to take care of me. I need money, i ask."

 

Sehun controls the frown in between his brows not wanting to show his best friend how uncomfortable he is. The idea of asking money from someone makes Sehun uncomfortable.

 

As they eat, Baekhyun tells Sehun stories of how he spends his days with 'the daddy'.

"You should get one for yourself." Baekhyun tells Sehun. Sehun chokes on his noodles, coughing to clear his airways. "Seriously, with your innocent baby look i am sure there will be lines of men wanting to be your daddy."

 

Sehun pinks, focusing on his noodles inatead of Baekhyun.

"Don't be ridiculous." he whispers softly.

 

Sehun shifts his attention back to his friend when the other nudges his legs. "What?" Sehun asks Baekhyun.

 

"There's this one guy who have been staring at you since just now."

 

Sehun's heart starts thumping. "Ignore him." Sehun answers and Baekhyun shakes his head. "I can't. He seems so dominating. I cannot look away." Sehun ignores the chills all over his body.

 

"He's probably looking at someone else." Sehun mutters, turning to look. His eyes meet the stranger's eyes and the chills he was feeling starts to scare him. Sehun looks away quickly.

 

"Shit. He's coming here." Baekhyun mumbles quickly, scaring Sehun more.

 

The stranger stands by their table and Sehun gets a whip of his perfume. He smells so good. Sehun doesn't acknowledge the presence but Baekhyun does. "Yes?" Sehun hears the question.

 

"I need to speak with your friend in private." Sehun hears the reply. The stranger's voice is strong, powerful and confident but also sweet, calming and sexy.

 

"I am sorry, we don't know you." Baekhyun answers on behalf of Sehun and he hears a mocking chuckle from the other. "You don't have to know me, he does." The stranger tells Baekhyun and there's silence which makes Sehun look up at the unknown. Sehun's breath hitches when his eyes lands on the man's face.

 

"Can i have a moment with you?"

 

 

Sehun had no idea of how and when the handsome stranger took over Baekhyun's place in front of him. He's in daze. He can't remember agreeing to him. Sehun looks everywhere except for the man before him.

 

"So BubbleBaby...."

 

Two words.

 

Sehun drained all the blood in his body. "I waited for seven days for you to accept my request but you never did."

 

Sehun freezes as the other brings up his most embarrassing decision. "You did not even come online." Sehun becomes weaker as the other keep emphasizing about it.

 

"I am sorry." Sehun finally opens his mouth. He has to tell the other man that he has no desires to want a daddy anymore. It was all a mistake. "It was spur of the moment. I had no idea what came to me when i created the account but as soon as everything was done, i got scared." Sehun rambles everything out and the other leans againts his chair to listen to every word Sehun has for him. Sehun shares eye contact for a split second before admiring the other's perfect suit.

 

"Why did you get scared?" The question caught Sehun off guard. Sehun sighs as he looks at the other.

 

"I was scared if i am used in a way i will never be comfortable."

 

This time, the other frowns. He leans closer to Sehun and caresses Sehun's pale hand. Sehun could see the contrast between their skin colour. Sehun like the other's more. "It's a mutual thing. Daddy will never put his baby in an uncomfortable situation." Sehun shivers, staring at their linked hand. "Trust." the other continues.

 

"It was a bad idea." Sehun mumbles, pulling his hand away. "

 

"I don't think so." The stranger voices out. "I want you as my baby."

 

That has Sehun glaring into the wooden table. "I don't think so I'll be a good one."

 

"You sound pretty decent for me."

 

Sehun shakes his head. "The idea of someone giving me money to spend makes me sick."

 

"That's what a daddy does. He provides for his baby in every manner he could."

 

"But i don't need your money." Sehun replies quickly and catches the smirk on the others plump lips.

 

"My money is your money, baby."

 

Sehun shakes his head, blocking the attraction.

 

"Okay. I will not give you cash but..." the other pauses and Sehun has his focus on him. "I'll spend you, be the one taking out money whenever we are together."

 

Sehun still hesitates. His heart is still saying, this is all an emotional trap.

 

"Look through my profile on the website and decide. You have met me, seen me. I will make sure to keep you happy, baby." Sehun watches the other stand and leans down.

 

Their eyes meet for an unknown exchange. Sehun's eyes follow as the other leans to give a peck on his cheek. "I read you love kisses." he whispers and Sehun's ears burn.

 

His presence left Sehun's heart misbehaving. Sehun has the other's look saved in his mind and soul. His nerves tingle as he remembers the unknown man's smirk and Sehun shivers more when those penetrating eyes haunt him emotionally. Sehun leaves the cafe immediately and rushes home.

 

 

The journey back is torturous. Sehun hates how his heart beats erratically, forcing and urging him to be faster. When he reaches home, he dumps his keys and wallets on his worktable and opens his laptop. Sehun takes a deep breath. He’s suddenly choking and he tells himself it is because he was rushing not wanting to blame his need to check the website. As soon as the internet connects, Sehun opens the website which has his password and username saved. It made everything easier.

 

 

His eyes move towards the notification icon which displays 45 unread notifications. His cheeks heats up and his neck burns with an unknown emotions. He stares at it, telling himself that he got forty-five daddies to notice him. He then remembers Baekhyun’s words. He braces himself to click on the icon.

 

 

Your display picture has received 150 views.

 

Your display picture has received 110 likes.

 

You have an unread message in your inbox.

 

 

Sehun ignore the notification about his picture and clicks on the envelope icon. The notification lied. He has 42 unread messages from four different people. Sehun opens the first message.

 

 

HotDaddyeol: Hey there, you look hot. I can make you hotter.

 

 

Sehun cringes and closes the small messaging window. He opens the next.

 

 

SuHot: Call me, if you need me to be daddy.

 

 

Sehun rolls his eyes. He’s not interested.

 

 

ChenMakeYouScream: If you love screaming, im the daddy you need.

 

 

Sehun has the urge to block the guy immediately. The regret of signing up hits him like a tidal wave. The last message box has the most number of unread messages. Sehun knew who it could be. His fingers freeze with the sudden coldness. He rubs his hands together, warming them up and slowly reaching towards the mouse to drag it to the icon. He stares at the username.

 

KimKai

 

The username is not as cringey as the previous and Sehun assumes, that is his name. Sehun feels dumb for creating such a stupid and childish username. This guy seems wise and powerful with just his name. Sehun clicks on the icon and he’s redirected to the user’s profile. Sehun was right. He’s the same guy from earlier. Sehun reads the profile.

 

 

Name: Kim Kai

Age: 29

Occupation: Photographer

Kinks: soft kisses, breathplays

 

Preference: Something I’ll reveal myself to you.

Negatives: -

 

 

Sehun glances at Kim Kai’s picture. The other is wearing a maroon sweater, sitting on a chair which Sehun assumes is in his office. He notices a coat hung around the chair and Sehun confirms his doubt. Kai’s hair is hair slightly messed and he tilts towards the camera, opening his mouth slightly.

 

Sehun chokes when he realizes he’s been holding his breath for some time now. Sehunis left breathless. Even with his picture Sehun could be this breathless and he can’t imagine spending time with this guy. That moment in the cafe was just a gift from Gods, or else he would be dead.

 

 

Sehun goes back to his inbox and opens his message.

 

KimKai: Hey there baby.

 

Sehun blushes by just reading the first message. Sehun can hear Kai saying it in the most sensual way, voice going tone lower. Sehun bites his lips unconsciously as he continues to read the next.

 

KimKai: Are you looking for daddies now? Stop looking for one.

               I am the type you need.

 

KimKai: You didn’t read my message.

 

KimKai: You are not online either.

 

KimKai: I can’t stop wanting you as my baby.

 

KimKai: I’m gonna look for you.

 

KimKai: We should have met by now. I could be making you happy right now.

 

KimKai:The day i find you baby, I’m not letting you go.

 

 

Sehun looks up at the air conditioner in his room. The heat around him starts to suffocate him. He stands to adjusts it to the lowest and turns around to glance at his laptop. He takes his laptop and lies on the bed and he smiles, rereading all Kai’s messages. Kai had told him to decide.

 

There's a sudden bell sound coming from his laptop and Sehun looks around the screen for the source. He had received a new message from KimKai.

 

Sehun watches his message window updates with the new message.

 

KimKai: I see you have read my messages, baby.

 

 

Sehun feels watched as Kai types a new message. As he waits, Sehun notices how Kai doesn't miss his punctuations.

 

KimKai: Aren't you replying me?

 

Sehun shivers as the message appears. He wants to reply, he should. But he can't find the exact words to use. He doesn't know what he should reply to the man.

 

KimKai: Baby, you are testing my patience.

 

Sehun rushes his fingers to the keyboard and types;

 

BubbleBaby: Hi, daddy.

 

 

 

He stares stupidly at the screen where his message is and Sehun screams his lungs out. . He wasn't supposed to send that. He wasn't supposed to call Kai, daddy. Sehun hides his face in between his pillows in shame. “So fucking embarrassing!” he whines and he hears another message entering. Kai must have replied. Sehun looks up;

 

 

KimKai: Good boy.

 

Sehun screams again. Louder this time. “What is that supposed to mean?!” he kicks his legs up in the air in frustrations and looks back at the screen for another message.

 

KimKai: You are my baby boy, aren’t you?

 

 

This time Sehun thinks carefully before he allows his hands to the keypad. Sehun asks himself if he wants to be Kai’s baby boy.

 

BubbleBaby: I am not sure if i want any daddy now but when you asked me to look through your profile, i did.

 

Sehun reads back what he typed and sends it. He has to be honest with Kai. Sehun feels that his honesty will bring a solution to his dilemma.

 

 

KimKai: I really love your honesty, baby.

 

 

Sehun blushes, bites his lips to avoid himself from smiling too much.

 

 

BubbleBaby: You just made me blush.

 

 

Sehun has his eyes widened at the screen again. He wasn’t supposed to send that. He glares at his betraying fingers and curses them for not waiting for him to come down from the giddiness.

 

 

KimKai: Daddy would love to see your pink cheeks.

 

 

Sehun gets uncomfortably hot. His cheeks, ears and neck are hot. If he could check the temperature of his heart, he’s sure his heart is hot too.

 

KimKai: Send daddy a picture of yourself. Don’t try to look pretty. Daddy wants to see you as how you are now.

 

 

“Is this guy serious?” Sehun mumbles, staring at the message and hesitates.

 

KimKai: Send it to my number (xxxxxxxxxx). I am waiting baby. And i hate to wait.

 

 

Sehun grabs his phone and opens the camera app. “I look like a retard.” he mumbles, trying to get the best angle. Sehun frowns at himself when nothing seems to make him look. “He did tell me to be ugly.” Sehun tells himself and randomly snaps a picture. Without thinking much, Sehun saves the number and attaches the picture through an instant messaging app. “He’s going to regret choosing me.”

 

 

Sehun notices the blue tick and grows anxious. Kai is probably cursing him for looking ugly and regretting his life choices.

 

 

Baby, i told you to not look pretty.

 

 

Sehun stares at his phone’s screen this time.

 

 

I look like a retard!

 

 

Sehun types quickly and sends it.

 

 

You are beautiful all the time baby.

 

 

Sehun blushes again and he sends a shy, smiley emoticon. Sehun closes the website when he realizes their conversation continues on the phone. Kai had asked him his name, and the college he studies and Sehun gladly answers Kai. By the end of the night, Sehun gets a phone call from Kai. The phone in his hands falls on his face and Sehun winces. He takes his phone and answers;

 

 

“Hello”

 

“Hi Sehun.”

 

“Hi.” Sehun replies, trying not to sound so intoxicated by Kai’s low, sexy voice.

 

“I can feel you are blushing.”

 

“Your voice makes me giddy.” Sehun answers honestly again, and he gets an approving hum.

 

“You are such a sweet baby boy.”

 

 

Sehun clears his throat. He has a question bugging him and he is afraid to ask.

 

 

 

“What is it baby?” Kai asks and Sehun scratches his head awkwardly. Sehun looks to his left and he finds Kai’s soft warm eyes on him. “I was thinking about the days when we first met.” Kai chuckles next to him and pulls Sehun closer to him. “You were the most insecure sugar baby out there.” Kai reminds Sehun and Sehun glares at Kai.

 

“Sugar daddy isn’t what i wanted.”

 

“You wanted a daddy.” Kai answers, tracing a finger around Sehun pink lips. “And i got a sugar plus daddy.” Sehun rolls his eyes, ignoring Kai’s furrowed eyebrows. Kai hates it when he rolls his eyes.

 

“Come here.” Kai pulls Sehun closer, and keeps his hand over Sehun’s waist as they lie on the bed, eyes looking at one another. Sehun’s eyes follow when Kai’s dark brown eyes lower to his lips and he knows what’s coming. Kai leans in for a kiss and Sehun gladly takes Kai’s plump ones in his. Sehun had always loved Kai’s kisses. Even when they first started with the sugar baby - sugar daddy relationship, Kai would be generous with kisses. Small kisses led to big, deeper kisses.

 

Sehun moans ecstatically when Kai’s hands roam around his back, going underneath his shirt. Unconsciously Sehun caves in towards Kai and their chest rubs against one another. Kai pulls apart from the kisses and dips in to kiss along Sehun’s jaw. He pushes Sehun lean his back on the bed and gets over Sehun to mark the pale skin over Sehun shoulders. Sehun breathes heavily, tugging Kai’s hair harshly. Kai loves it when Sehun tugs his hair.

 

“Hurry….” Sehun moans when Kai’s hand touches his hard member. Sehun moans again when Kai rubs along his balls causing him to spread his legs wider. “Daddy…” Sehun breathes, closing his eyes when the sensations over his member get too much to handle.

 

 

“So needy for daddy’s cock.” Kai whispers, tapping Sehun’s lips with his fingers and Sehun takes in Kai’s fingers in his mouth and sucks it, coating them nicely with his saliva. “Take me already daddy.” Sehun moans as Kai’s fingers enter his hole, scissoring him open.

 

 

“I am ready…!” Sehun isn’t sure if he is moaning or screaming anymore. He claws Kai’s back, urging Kai to get inside him. Sehun whines when Kai chuckles, taking out his hard member from his sweats. Sehun’s eyes twinkle at the sight of Kai’s leaking cock.

 

 

“Not today baby…” Kai tells Sehun when Sehun gets up to take Kai’s hard cock in his mouth. “You’ve hurt your mouth enough yesterday.”

 

Sehun leans back when Kai tells him too and he spreads his legs wider than before for Kai to get comfortable in between him. “Beg for it baby…” Kai teases Sehun’s red hole and Sehun moans desperately. “Please daddy.” Sehun chokes the rest of his words when Kai’s cock gets halfway through and it’s out again. “Please what baby?”

 

“Fuck me, daddy please…” Sehun begs shamelessly and claws Kai’s arm when Kai teases his hole once again.

 

“Since you asked nicely…” Kai thrusts in without waiting for Sehun to adjust to his full size and hits his prostrate at the first thrust. “Daddy!” Sehun moans, bones melting at the amount of uncontrollable sensitivity. “You are so tight and warm.” Kai grunts, thrusting in and out of Sehun. Sehun has his eyes fixed on Kai, watching his daddy make him feel so good.

 

“Always so good.” Kai moans into Sehun’s ears.

 

 

 

The next morning, Sehun wakes up to an empty bed and a note on the bedside table. “Daddy is off for work.” Sehun smiles and keeps the note in the drawer. He chuckles to himself remembering the day when he found out Kai was not an actual photographer but is a COO in Kim Cooperation.

 

 

Sehun takes his phone and checks for new messages. He smiles cunningly when a naughty idea pops in his mind. He takes a selfie, smiling at the camera with the duvet closing half his face but makes sure to show his daddy that he is still naked underneath. He quickly sends it and gets up to get ready for his final classes.

 

 

When he walks out of the shower, he notices the light on his phone and smiles as he steps closer to the bed to check it. “He saw it.” Sehun mumbles, opening Kai’s message.

 

“What the actual fuck.” Sehun curses as he stares at his phone. Kai had sent him a picture of himself. Sehun enlarges the picture to have a closer look at Kai’s lips. “His lips look so sinful omg this is a bad idea i am feeling giddy.” Sehun mumbles to himself, walking around the room with Kai’s enlarged picture in his phone. Sehun checks the background and identifies the place. “How dare he?” Sehun asks himself. He quickly types a reply.

 

 

You are so unfair daddy.

 

 

Sehun is very sure that Kai is smirking at his message. Sehun hates it when Kai uses his weakness against him. His phone beeps with a reply. Sehun rolls his eyes at the reply. He knows his daddy too well.

 

 

Kai sent him a smirking emoticon.


End file.
